Everybody Look What's Going Down
by Juvenile Success
Summary: There's battle lines being drawn, nobody's right if everybody's wrong; young people speaking their minds, getting so much resistance from behind. - It's 1967, hippies are on the rise and the Vietnam War is ever present in Pixie Curtis' life.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my third story about Pixie Curtis, although it probably isn't necessary to read _Forever Young_ or _Hugs, Kisses and a Bit of Fairydust_, I'd recommend doing it for little things. Hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to write this.

I don't own _The Outsiders_, or any other characters of S.E. Hinton's creation that may or may not appear. I also don't own any Angels & Airwaves lyrics included in future chapters, they're the property of Tom DeLonge.

* * *

**Everybody Look What's Going Down**

Pixie Curtis

Prologue

A few weeks ago it had been exactly a year since my parents had passed. None of us brought it up on the day, if anyone was grieving it was in silence. We'd long ago mourned the loss of our parents, it was sombre to realise it had been an entire year since they left us but we were moving on. Their loss won't ever be forgotten, but it won't be dwelled on either. Life is for the present, that's the way we're living it.

Since Christmas little really changed for us, I got a job on the sly and my puppy is no longer that small. Darry point-blank refused to let me get a job whilst at school, so Two-Bit covers for me when I work. I steal bills and pay them off so he doesn't know where the money is coming from. This has been happening for at least three months and he still is no closer to guessing it's me, I felt quite satisfied about that at that point.

"Is that the mail?" called out Sodapop. "Anything for me there?"

I let the screen slam behind me, shuffling through the wad. "I don't think so," I began, but I paused in front of the TV and turned to him. "Hell, there actually is."

I grinned, he looked rather surprised. I selected the official looking envelope from the bunch and held it out to him. As he reached for it I pulled it away, reading it aloud to him.

"Mr. Sodapop P. Curtis," I drawled. "Awful formal, ain't it? Who you been writing to then?"

"Where have you been working?" he responded, snatching it from my hands and looking at me gloatingly. "I know you're the bill thief."

I stopped and stared. "God damn you!" I exclaimed, one hand on my hip. "How long have you know, So?"

"'Bout a week," said Soda proudly, ignoring his letter now. "I realised you brought in the mail, and there's only so long even you can spend with Two-Bit."

I couldn't help but smile, boyfriend or not, there truly was only so much time I could spend in his company. I returned my gaze to the pile of letters and selected the two more expensive ones, electricity and gas, before placing the stack on the kitchen table and pocketing the ones I'd chosen. As I turned I knew my twin was staring at me, I smirked.

"Just because you know doesn't mean I'm telling," I informed him. "I don't want Darry knowing and I don't want you boys coming in and bothering me."

"You bother us all the time at work," stated Soda. "I deserve to bother you."

"I disagree, dear twin," I sang out, throwing myself down on the couch as Biscuit came up to me and licked my hand. "Anyway, Darry can't know, so don't you dare tell him. He'll just make me quit, and I'm totally helping out."

"If you tell me, I won't tell him."

"If you tell him then I'll have to quit and you won't be able to bug me, period." I said sweetly.

Sodapop smiled. "You're really, really annoying."

"I learn from the best," I said, pushing my hair from my eyes. "Now hurry up and open that letter, I have homework to do, you know, and a social life to boot."

"Two-Bit doesn't count as a social life," stated Soda with a laugh. "Nor does speaking to Mrs Mathews,"

"Not my fault Lorna loves me," I said casually, stroking Biscuit's head lovingly.

"Lorna?" Soda repeated, sitting down beside me. "She lets you call her that?"

"Yup,"

"Aren't you special."

I whacked his arm. "Open that letter or I'll make Biscuit eat it; he does love anything that touches you."

"Your dog has issues, like its owner," said Soda to me, turning his gaze to the letter and tilting his head to the side. "Looks real official, must be after me to replace LBJ."

I snorted but didn't add onto that. I removed the electricity bill from my pocket and began reading it, doing the math in my head. I didn't earn all that much to be honest with you, but every cent went to the bills I stole. I could've saved it really, for college or something, but I liked this better. College could be put off but sadly things like this couldn't be ignored much.

Focusing on adding last weeks pay to this week I wasn't even paying attention to Sodapop turning a fine shade of puce next to me. Resorting to counting on fingers I only looked over when Soda managed to utter my name.

My eyes returned back to him and froze at the sight I was met with. He looked genuinely nauseated; his normally dancing eyes looked half dead as he pressed the letter into my hands.

"It's Vietnam," he managed to say. "They want me."

My mouth opened slightly, I grabbed at the letter and felt the need to be sick.

"They can't," I said, trying to sound reassuring. "You're only seventeen, you can't be drafted, Sodapop. It's illegal or something, I know it is."

"We're eighteen this year."

"No, they're wrong," I said more insistently, pushing the letter back at him as if it was diseased. "Sodapop, you're not going to Vietnam, they wouldn't do that."

"Pixie, its there in black and white," he said, I wondered who he was trying to convince. "How many other Sodapop Curtis' do you know?"

"They're _wrong_!" I snapped, standing up and pushing my hair from my eyes again. "I know they're wrong, okay?"

Not looking him in the eye I left the room. I sat down at the kitchen table and took a deep breath. Breathing out I felt myself shudder slightly, in a way I felt I should've known this good fortune wouldn't last. Luck is something I can't say the Curtis family is allowed, not this decade at least.

I could hear Ponyboy coming home; he had track practice that day I knew. It must've been a good one because he was being awfully loud, the screen door shut with a bang and he kicked his shoes off as I heard them thud as they fell to the floor. I wondered how he'd take it, better than me I guessed. I always overreact, I always have.

"You're not eighteen," I heard Ponyboy saying, I closed my eyes. "They're not allowed to take you until you're eighteen, draft or no draft."

"But I'll be eighteen after boot camp." Soda said, I knew he must've resigned himself to it already.

"They really must hate us," said Pony. "Where's Pixie?"

"Wallowing in self pity," said Soda, I could almost see his smile as I managed one. "I expect no less."

I didn't hear Ponyboy's reply but he walked into the kitchen moments afterwards. I smiled at him and he just nodded his head. He didn't quite need to say anything; we couldn't do anything about it, no amount of words spoken would change the fact that our brother, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, was drafted into the Vietnam War.

When Darry came home they spoke alone for a long time. Ponyboy sat next to me in the kitchen and said nothing; I knew someone had called Steve because he was opposite us. Two-Bit wasn't there yet, but I knew he'd come sooner or later. He never did eat at his house.

They returned after what felt like a lifetime, both sitting down silently. Soda looked perfectly fine, I think that's what scared me the most. I tried to smile but I think it turned into a grimace, it wasn't right.

Sighing to myself I reached back into my pocket and retrieved the two letters I had stolen only a few hours earlier. Darry was watching me as I laid them on the table and looked at him. He was smiling somewhat, I heard Two-Bit enter behind me.

"I got a job in February," I said, breaking the silence. "I was the bill thief, sorry."

"At least you've got that for when Soda goes to Vietnam," said Darry.

I didn't speak; I think I must've looked horrified at that finality because Two-Bit's hand was on my shoulder now.

"We should fight it," Ponyboy was saying, "They're mistaken, they definitely are. He isn't eighteen."

"Yeah," I echoed quietly.

Both Darry and Sodapop shook their heads, my eldest brother stood up and took a deep breath.

"No," he said sharply. "No, Soda is going to go and do his year of service. Then he's gonna come back and we're going to forget all about it. Get the pain over and done with, there's no use fighting a battle we won't win."


	2. Chapter 1

_we'll get through / i know this, i've seen this / a hundred times, a thousand times_

**Chapter One**

Summer had officially started three hours and thirty eight minutes ago. I had been informed by my eldest brother eight times that I better get my job back, after making me quit all those months ago. I had my younger brother ask me four times if I wanted to see a film with him that night. But it was my twin who asked me, only once, if I could please return the record player as he wanted to listen to Elvis.

I ignored my eldest brother five times, before finally snapping that I got my job back the day before. I told my younger brother twice I'd consider it, before exclaiming huffily that I'd go if he'd just shut up. But I told my twin, only once, that of course I would return the record player, and would he like me to find the Elvis records for him?

As soon as I had lugged down the record player, which is a lot heavier than it looks, I collapsed on the floor and lay there with my eyes closed. I liked summer when it was winter, but when it was summer I liked winter. It's that stupid thing where when you're freezing you long for the warmth, but as soon as it comes and you discover the sweat you wish to be wrapped up again.

"If you're gonna die on the floor, do it in your bedroom," said Darry, stepping over me. "Otherwise I will step on you next time."

"You wouldn't dare," I said coolly.

"Do you really want to find out that answer?"

I cracked open an eye. "You get cranky in summer."

"You know, Pixie, you'd be a hell of a lot cooler if you cut off all that hippy hair of yours," Soda informed me, finally getting his record to play.

I leaned up on my elbows, "Greaser, you'd be a lot less greasy without all that hair oil," I responded. "Yet I don't go telling you what to do."

Ponyboy snorted and hid his face behind a book as I gave him a dirty look.

"I like my hair, anyway," I said proudly, I hadn't had my hair cut since last summer and as a result it lay halfway down my back. "And I'm not a hippy, Sodapop Curtis; I haven't joined a commune yet."

"My money is on you getting stoned in a week," said Soda wisely. "And declaring love all the way to San Francisco."

"I give it four days," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm just craving the psychedelic colours floating in front of my face."

Soda laughed at me whilst our older brother, acting as all twenty one year olds with younger siblings do, shook his head and muttered something under his breath I didn't quite catch. I smiled and blew kisses at him, Darry didn't like hippies much. Never went into why but I think someone like him didn't get their freewheeling spirit, I just thought they had flair.

"When you do, tell me how hot you feel."

I smiled faintly; he didn't much like the sounds of getting stoned. But he was always like that, I didn't either. Drugs scared me, I didn't mind alcohol much. I'd never tell my brothers that as long as I could help it.

"Like I actually would," I said, sighing as I threw my head back and stared at the ceiling fan wishing it was stronger. "Will you come to the drive-in tonight, So?"

"As long as I can help it, no," he said with a grin. "Why?"

"Ponyboy is gonna ditch me the moment I start talking," I said, lifting my head to give Pony a pointed look. "So I need company in throwing popcorn at unsuspecting couples."

"What happened to Mathews?"

"He's ignoring me like the man he is," I said of the nineteen year old I was still dating.

Soda smirked. "How come?"

"I told him to get a job," I said, remembering his revolted expression from first period this morning. "Needless to say, it didn't really go down well."

None of my brothers added to the conversation so we let it die off. Ever since Soda got drafted working was one of those awkward topics, I wasn't even sure why. I thought Vietnam was more dreadful, yet they had no problem bringing it up at every opportunity.

Yet the minute I mention me working they seem to shut up, you'd think I was working the streets the way they keep reacted and ignored it. I work at a burger bar, sure it ain't the best but it's not like I'm selling dope of the streets, is it?

And as long as I could help it, nor would Two-Bit be doing that. Once he regained some idea of responsibility, he was getting a job. I had a plan in mind, but I wasn't too good on the details quite yet. All I was really sure on was that it involved us getting out of here, whatever that would be all I knew is it needed money to really happen.

We didn't really go back to the conversation of me working that week; I resumed working at the burger bar on Monday without so much as a 'good luck'. I didn't really expect much more, I still wasn't too sure on why my eldest brother insisted I work yet hated the fact I did. I know it was a reminder that Sodapop was going away, since I had to work to help him out yet I do think in some way he felt I didn't need to.

I disagree with everything; I didn't have to work to help Darry out. It was just the polite thing to do, the right thing to do, so I did it. Nor did I have to work because Sodapop was going away; because he was still here for another two months and if anything with one less mouth the usual income isn't really that necessary.

I did it to get away from them, because I wanted to be busy and forget about everything. Work did that. It tired me out so much that I wasn't expected to talk to them at home, that I was expected to just sleep, wake up, work and go back to bed. I liked that, I liked to be alone then.

"Hey, Curtis," drawled the tall black haired girl I worked with, I think her name was Jenny. "You working tomorrow?"

I looked over at her; I was taking my apron off. "Yeah, unless I've been fired, that is."

She grinned, her nametag read Jennifer, I was close at least.

"How come?"

"You're more fun to work with than Natalie," said Jennifer, rolling her dark brown eyes. "That girl wouldn't know her way out of a box without directions."

I smiled slightly, I had to agree. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Jenny said nonchalantly, she was a year younger than me I remembered. "So your brother Sodapop works at that filling station, right?"

"Uh huh," I said, signing out and picking up my purse. "You know him?"

"My brother knows Steve," said Jennifer, following me out the backdoor. "They're buddies or something, I don't really pay much attention but he said your brother was a real nice guy."

"Yeah, he is," I said softly.

Jennifer looked down at me, pausing for a moment before popping her gum loudly. It sort of ruined the serene moment of hers, I didn't really like gum. It never looked that flattering to be smacking your lips up and down constantly.

"He sounds just like you then," said Jennifer, as though that had never happened. "You'll have to make him come in sometime when we're working, I'd love to meet him. He sounds like a doll."

"Sure," I said to her, "See you tomorrow, then."

"Goodbye, Pixie,"

As Jennifer bounced away into what must've been her mother's car, I was quite glad to be walking. Cars were good in winter when it rained and it was warm inside, but they were horrible in summer when you got hot and stuck to the seats. It didn't matter if they were leather or something else, the backs of my legs stuck to them like glue.

I liked to feel the wind on my face; you could never do that in a car unless you had the intention to be pulled over by the police for driving dangerously.

I wasn't walking all the way home anyway, I didn't really need to hide the fact I worked anymore by getting Two-Bit to pick me up so I always wound up at the DX to get a ride home from Steve or Soda. I would've walked, but because of summer and bored hoods around, there had been a lot of jumpings lately.

Normally I wouldn't have cared, but Darry looked freaked out about it so much I had to agree. That and Kate asked me a lot more nicely later, I don't know what Darry would do without her. She's the nicest girl any of my brothers has dated, or even liked.

And that Sandy had been a real nice girl.


	3. Chapter 2

_just hold on / i'm here and i'm with you / i'm here too, i feel you_

**Chapter Two**

As I approached the DX I was surprised by the lack of customers. Even though it was hot, I knew that the hottest heat wave in the history of the planet wouldn't deter a teenage girl determined to get my brother's number. Yet for some reason, as I crossed the road and started for the shop, I saw two disappointed girls exit, and I wondered what had happened to my brother.

They only did that if Steve was in a horrible mood and filling in for him. He was always a great person for customer service, of course. He can get rid of a customer quicker than someone flailing a heater can.

Entering the store the bell above the door rang out and my twin turned around angrily, I was quite sure he was about reading to shoot me off until he realised I wasn't that pair of girls.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

I raised a brow in confusion. "No, it's the King of Sweden," I said, leaning over the counter and looking at him and Steve, who was covered in car oil. "Is today Anti-Broad day, or something? Those girls looked horribly upset, they weren't that awful looking."

"Aren't you here early?" asked Soda.

"Do you want me to leave or something?" I asked them in annoyance. "I know I'm not that wholly brilliant, but Darry is making me come here, not me."

Steve's face remained stony, it didn't take a genius to figure out he would've been quite glad to see the back of me at that time. But Soda's frown waned slightly and he shook his head at me in a response.

"Just hasn't been a great day, that's all," explained Sodapop. "You can stick around if you want, I'll take the blame from Darry if you go."

I frowned but nodded my head. "That's nice of you, but its okay," I said, sitting up on the counter and sliding around so that I was facing them. "Just don't go bite my head off when I tell you that you both look like someone died."

I paused, they didn't say anything.

"No one died, did they?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Soda, smiling at me slightly. "How was your day at wok?"

"Acknowledging that I work!" I exclaimed, Steve groaned and muttered something. "That is an improvement!"

Soda grinned at me. "You're getting real sarcastic, girl, you know that, right?"

"Uh huh," I said absently, swinging my legs and smiling at him. "Ponyboy tells me that all the time, you know. He believes it's Two-Bit, I'm inclined to say it's his fault."

I didn't answer Soda's question after that, he didn't enquire further. He only did it not to be rude. Even though I didn't like that they hated talking about me working, I didn't like talking about it either. There were hundreds more interesting topics, anyway. Including this one right now about their stony silence and Steve's dreadfully annoyed face.

It was his dad or Evie; I was going with Evie because Steve doesn't really stress out about his dad anymore.

"So how come you're both angry?"

"We're not angry," Steve said to me, so the cat didn't have his tongue.

"What did someone do?"

"No one did anything, Pixie," said Soda, giving me a warning look. "No one got mugged, or broken up with."

"I enlisted," said Steve.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms. He was sitting on the floor at this point, he looked stressed.

I couldn't help but gawk at him. This I didn't understand. He was the only one to moan like crazy with me, he didn't like this war anymore than I did so why in hell's bells would he enlist? He was either talking crazy or I was hearing things.

I was hoping for deafness at that point.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you," I laughed nervously; my legs stopped swinging and lay limp. "For some reason I thought you said you enlisted, now what happened really?"

"He did enlist, so don't turn this into a personal drama."

I was taken back by my brother's harsh tone, so I didn't say anything until I thought I could. Enlist? Honestly, I had wanted to start crying then. Wasn't it horrible enough that Sodapop had to go away but to voluntarily surrender yourself to this cause? No, that was just insane. Truly psychotic and sad.

I wondered if he had a death wish, what with those stories about all those boys coming home in bags. Soda didn't have a choice, Steve did.

"Why?" I asked gently. "Why would you do that?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders, looking at me without a clue. "Because I could."

"Did someone say something?" I asked, my voice sounding unusually high. "Because war really isn't the answer, you know. It's not like you're going over there peacefully, it's a real war. It's not a rumble"

"We _know_ that!" cried out Soda looking mad. "Pixie, don't you think we know we could die? Maybe Steve just didn't want me to do it by myself, did you think of that? Or maybe he thinks we can make a difference. Maybe we can go to war and actually win it, you don't know that we won't."

I frowned, I felt my lip tremble. "But I didn't think I'd have to lose the both of you, at least you'll be together."

Soda couldn't meet my eye; I could see his hands shaking. He didn't get mad often, and when he did it was rarely aimed at me. Steve was now glaring at the floor; emotion wasn't often displayed between us. It took a lot for any of us to really feel something strong these days, after everything that had happened before.

I sighed and blinked my eyes furiously, I refused to cry and I noticed my brother sitting on the counter next to me now.

"You have Darry and Ponyboy," he said. "And Two-Bit and Emily, we'll be gone a year or something, then we'll be back. We're not gonna die, Pixie, like I could leave you."

"Like _I_ could leave you," I responded, looking at him with a small smile. "Do you really think we have a chance of winning?"

"You've seen Steve rumble," drawled Sodapop. "We haven't got a chance in hell."

I laughed, it wasn't a true laugh. To be honest it wasn't that funny, but it's at that hysterical point where you're close to breaking it's all you can do. As I laughed my brother started to grin, even Steve was smirking. That's really quite a feat for him.

"Just think, Pixie, at least I don't have to go back to high school," stated Steve.

I nodded my head. "You do realise that means I'll have to rely on the rust bucket to get me there and back?"

"That thing belongs in the scrap yard."

"No, no," disagreed Soda. "That's too good for Two-Bit's wheels; I really think the bottom of the ocean suits it better."

I giggled. "It'd work as a great garbage can."

"I thought it was a garbage can?" exclaimed Soda in mock surprise. "You mean all that rubbish in the back is meant to be there?"

I just smiled at him. Sighing softly I started to swing my feet again; I wondered what the others would make of Steve enlisting. I don't think they'd care quite as much as me, Ponyboy still didn't like Steve that much even though he was a lot nicer these days. Darry wouldn't care, hell, for all I know Darry actually supports this stupid war.

At least he sure as hell acts like it, then again that's probably me just getting annoyed at him for not wanting to protest Soda's draft.

I then wondered what Evie would say, maybe they'd break up. Even if they didn't she'd cheat on him for sure, hell she did that even when he wasn't halfway across the globe. The boys wouldn't think of this sort of thing, them leaving, until it was the day before.

I could see it in them. Now as they prepared to actually do their job, rather than mope around, I knew it was already pushed to the back of their minds. Right now all they were waiting for was time to clock of, what was to be eaten tonight and when their next hook up was.

They'd care the moment before they stepped on that train out of Tulsa. But I had to wonder if that was much too late to start caring.


	4. Chapter 3

_this place is dead / it echoes through town / there isn't one voice / i haven't heard a sound_

**Chapter Three**

It was a week after Steve's enlistment and little had changed around my household to say it made any difference. I think Soda was more upset about it than he let on, but I don't think he'd tell anyone that, not even me. If anything all a week had done was convince Steve even more that this was the right thing to do.

Every time Steve mentioned how good it would be just to get out of here I ignored him point blank and changed the topic.

Now it was Emily's birthday, she had somehow twisted her mother into having a party. I did have to wonder exactly what she did to secure such a thing, since everybody knows most parties get out of control. Even high school parties in this neighbourhood end up wild; it's just the nature of the thing.

I don't think I'd had a birthday party since I was twelve, and that had involved passing the parcel and musical statues, rather than rock n' roll music and booze.

"Pixie Curtis, my brother wants you," sang out Emily, entering the kitchen and letting the door bang shut behind her. "Ohh, is that for me?"

"Shoo!" cried out Mrs Mathews, slapping her daughter's arm and pushing her out the door. "I told you not to come in here, did Two-Bit even say that?"

"Ma!" moaned Emily, but she grinned and gave me a wink as she was thrown from the room.

Mrs Mathews shook her head and tutted about her daughter, but I could see her smile. All three Mathews were alike, even if Mrs Mathews liked to pretend she preferred the seriousness. She was really young too, well in comparison to my mother who had been twenty three when I was born; she was only fifteen or sixteen when she had Two-Bit.

We all think that might be why Mr Mathews left, that and he was a jerk. They were too young to get married, but I guess that was expected back in the day.

"Pixie, you don't need to stay in here," Mrs Mathews was saying as she threw the spatula we'd been icing the cake with into the sink. "You should be enjoying yourself with the others, even if they are all fifteen."

"How juvenile," I joked, smiling at her fondly. "It's okay, I don't like parties all that much."

"Oh you are so too good for him," she said, staring at me in that motherly way as if trying to read me. "I love him, but that boy better treat you well. He's not like his father, no not at all."

I smiled uncomfortably, Mrs Mathews didn't notice. The kitchen door banged open again and this time it was the oldest Mathews sibling strolling in, making a beeline for the cake.

"Two-Bit, don't you dare!" I scolded, leaping up and standing in front of it. "Touch it and you die."

Two-Bit grinned; his eyes flickered to his mother before looking at me. "What are you gonna do about it then, Curtis?"

"I have your mother on my side," I said, even though I wasn't sure I did. "I can blackmail you, I've seen baby pictures."

"She has," agreed Mrs Mathews.

Two-Bit pulled a face and stepped away. "Aw, Mom, you didn't?" he griped. "That's just not cool, Mom, not cool at all."

I resisted giggling and Mrs Mathews gave me a victorious smile.

"Come on, you need to stay away from my mother," Two-Bit said, shoving a beer into my hand and pushing me out the door. "Honestly, Ma, you're not a stable parent."

His free hand reached for mine and led me through the crowd of people. Considering this was only Emily's fifteenth birthday, and a 'small gathering of friends, I swear, Mom' it was pretty packed. If it had been my parents we'd have been dead meat, apparently Mrs Mathews was a lot more lenient.

Just before we reached the front door, where I could feel the cool, inviting breeze of outside, I heard someone call my name. I gave Two-Bit a look and stopped. He shrugged his shoulders and left me there to sit outside, some boyfriend.

I turned around and spotted my caller, I tried not to make my smile slip from my face but I'm sure it did slightly. The girl who called me had dark hair and eyes I knew from her brothers, she was happily clinging to the arm of a boy I'd never seen before.

"Hi, Pixie," said Angela Shepard, batting her too long eyelashes and smiling.

I felt nauseous.

"Hey, Angela," I smiled, glancing up to the boy.

"This is Bryon," Angela chirped. "Bryon, this is Pixie Curtis, she's Ponyboy's older sister. They're friends," she informed me knowingly. "So are you going with Two-Bit Mathews? Tim never said."

I was slightly amazed Tim would've actually spoken to his sister; then again people do act differently around their family. Except Two-Bit, that is.

"For quite a while now," I said, "I didn't know you were friends with Ponyboy, are you in the same classes?"

Bryon nodded his head; he looked bored out of his mind. "A couple of them, he's a good guy."

"Yeah," I said, smiling at him. He seemed bearable compared to Angela, I never much liked her but she was Emily's friend so I had to at least be nice, and her brother is something to us. "Well tell Tim I said hi, Ange, I haven't seen him around lately."

"Uh huh," she said, pushing her hair out of her face and looking around for someone else now. "Is Ponyboy here then?"

"I'm not sure," I said, Angela looked disappointed. "See you around then, nice meeting you, Bryon."

"Bye,"

Angela didn't say anything; I could almost picture her pout. I wondered what she was up to; at least her brothers were straight forward. She was the sort that messed with your head to get what she wanted. I hated that sort of person. They were always really cruel.

As I finally stepped outside into the cool air I collapsed on the Mathews' porch steps next to Two-Bit and shoved his beer back at him. Two-Bit chuckled and put an arm around me as I rested my head on him and closed my eyes.

"I speak to her for all of three seconds and I'm exhausted," I muttered.

"At least your kid sibling is quiet," stated Two-Bit, "I have to live with one of them."

"I like Emily."

"Way too much," Two-Bit said, I opened my eyes to see him shaking his head.

"I know you love her," I said, lifting my head and smiling at him. "You just like to pretend you don't care, but I know you do. You're not like Dallas, you care about things."

Two-Bit nodded his head and sighed. "You're gonna make people think I'm not a tough greaser now, you know that,"

"Like I care."

"Look after my beer, I've gotta ask my mom something," Two-Bit said standing up.

"If you were dropped on you head?" I asked sweetly.

Two-Bit grinned and left me sitting there by myself, or really with two beer bottles for company. The screen door rattled to a shut behind him, I wondered why Emily was friends with Angela. I didn't see her being like Angela but I guessed she probably was, people do act differently around family.

Looking out to the street, lit only by two street lamps due to the young hoods who thought it'd be fun to smash the others, my mind wandered back to the topic it always did these days: Vietnam. We had about five weeks before the boys got shipped out, they left a week or so before we went back to school.

It'd be different there without Steve now, I supposed Emily would replace him number wise but it'd never be the same. Just like when Soda stopped coming and Johnny and Dal died, it'd never be the same. It was just the way it was.

I sighed to myself, my eyes wandered to the beer bottles and I dangerously sipped one. I hadn't drunk anything in awhile, Darry wasn't too keen on me drinking but he'd have never stopped me. Darry and Soda rarely had alcohol, I think we'd all kill Ponyboy the day we see him with a beer.

Before I knew it I had finished the bottle that had been intended to be mine and I was drinking Two-Bit's. I guessed Two-Bit had been gone longer than he meant to, it sure felt that way. I had them both before Two-Bit came back, I wasn't really myself then.

It normally wouldn't have done anything, but from the sounds of it he'd only been gone fifteen minutes. Basically sculling two in that time has the effect on you, I felt bad when I heard him groan at whatever I was saying. He left me only to return almost instantly with my brother and Steve who were staring at me as though I'd grown a second head.

"Come on, Pixie," Soda was saying as he pulled me up. "We're going home, you crazy drunk."

I giggled at him; Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed my other arm.

"Bye, Two-Bit," I sang out.

Two-Bit didn't say anything, he looked disappointed almost. I didn't know why, I'd seen him drunk hundreds of times. He could hardly say anything about it, this was two, and I'd seen him on eight.

My brother and Steve were also silent, I wondered why. I wasn't drunk, if anything I was tipsy. I was fully aware of my surroundings, I just felt oddly giggly. Everything was funny then, even the stuff that wasn't meant to be.

"Pixie, why'd you do it?" Soda asked quietly when we got to our street.

I didn't answer straight away; when I did it had a sobering effect.

"I don't want you to leave me; I don't want you to die without me by your side praying for you."

Soda dropped my arm and entered the house without me. I felt Steve let go of me and we stood there in silence. I could hear my older brother speaking in the house; he came out of the house and looked at me but said nothing. I felt like a criminal. I went to my room without another word; I deserved to be treated like a criminal then.


	5. Chapter 4

_it's a world of hate / gone incredibly wrong / we cared too late / we just followed along_

**Chapter Four**

When I woke up the next morning the full reality of what I said came to me in a rush. I felt sick with myself, I hated that I acted for myself before others. I do it without meaning to, I always think of my reaction over anyone else's. I really need to follow that saying of thinking before I speak sometime. I'm sure I wouldn't get so many people mad if I did that.

I felt I owed an apology to everyone, but it was only Soda I really intended to apologize too. It was him I knew I'd upset, it was him who I knew would refuse to speak to me until I said something. But it was the harsh reality of the words I'd said, the fact somewhere inside me believed he was going to die that probably upset him more than the selfishness of me wanting to be by his side.

Stepping into our narrow hallway I saw the bathroom door shut, but I knew it was Ponyboy. Sodapop never showered before eating. This meant he was either still in bed or eating. I was hoping in bed, he's easier to talk to when there's no one else around. That is when I have to say sorry, that moment is always awkward enough without having a bunch of other people listening in.

"Are you going to come in or hover there like a fly?" Sodapop asked me, his normally friendly eyes narrowed.

I pursed my lips and stepped inside; I sat down on Pony's side of the bed and stared at my hands. They were clasped in my lap as I let out a sigh. Soda remained silent; when I looked him his eyes were firmly fixed on the ceiling.

"I'm really sorry for what I said to you last night, Sodapop," I said to him. "I didn't mean that you were going to die, because you're not. You're never gonna die, Soda, you're gonna be one of those people who lives forever."

Soda's eyes flickered to me, "People don't live forever, Pixie."

"Yeah they do," I said stubbornly. "Even if they're not breathing doesn't mean they die, So, they live in other people; their kids or even someone who admires them. People don't just die and be forgotten, they live forever in other's memories."

"So when I die I'm still living because you'll think about me?"

"Soda, I don't mean that," I said quickly. "I don't, I really don't. I am sorry, you know I'm sorry. Of everyone I want you here the most, but since I can't have that I want you to go and come back breathing."

Soda nodded his head, his gaze returning to the ceiling.

"I know you have to go, and I know I'm being childish but it's because I love you," I said, looking away from him helplessly. "I just say things without thinking, I shouldn't have been drinking but hell, Soda, I can't blame it on that. I'd have thought it anyway."

"I know, Pix," Soda said calmly. "I'm not real mad, I just wish you'd get that this isn't about you. It isn't about Darry or Ponyboy or even Steve, it's about me having to go."

I felt myself start to frown as I looked back at him, my brother couldn't go to war. Tough guys who like killing are meant to go to war. Not happy-go-lucky Sodapop. The kid who rarely stops smiling being reduced to this sort of seriousness isn't right, even if Vietnam didn't kill him I don't think I'd ever get my Soda back.

Not entirely at least.

"If anything did happen to me, Pixie, I don't want you to stop your life for me." Soda said with his eyes closed. "I'd want you to go to college and make sure Ponyboy goes to college. Nothing will happen, but if it did just make sure none of you stop your lives for me."

"I won't if you'd do the same for me."

Soda nodded his head in agreement, but his eyes wouldn't open for me. He didn't want to see me.

"You better know I love you, brother," I said, standing up and leaving him there alone. His lips turned into a smile, I think he wanted to be with his thoughts so I left him to it.

I jogged down the stairs two steps at a time and gave Kate a wave from the lounge room. She was still wearing her things from last night, her pretty face flushed red and I resisted laughing. My oldest brother didn't even notice me as I exited the house, but was engrossed by the television screen.

It didn't take that long to get to the Mathews house, they lived about two blocks away and I'd been walking that route all my life to know the shortcuts. I wanted to get there before his mother or sister would be awake, I'd decided. I wanted to speak to him without having to explain my absence to them as well.

I didn't bother knocking on their door like I usually did, but let myself in. The house was trashed completely, but their house normally wasn't on the clean side. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard a door open above me, the heavy footsteps could only be his and they stopped on the landing.

"I thought it would be you," said Two-Bit, as he lumbered down the stairs. "You're the only person who tries to be quiet, and fails."

"You have supersensitive hearing when it comes to me," I stated as I followed him out the front door. "It's like a signal going off in your head, or something."

"Or something," shrugged Two-Bit, smirking. "How's ya head?"

"Fine," I snapped, my face flushed red and I crossed my arms. "I wasn't drunk."

"Nah, you'd have been all over me if you were," he grinned, leaning against the wall and gloating. "You were just overly happy,"

"If you say so,"

"Why'd you do it then?" he asked me. "I don't think I've seen you drink before."

"Yes you have," I reminded him, even though I liked to forget that night. "I went to Buck's with you before."

Two-Bit raised his brow and nodded his head slowly. "Really? I can't remember."

I was kind of glad he couldn't, the more forgotten that night in general the better it always was.

"And you left me alone, I got bored," I said. "It's all your fault."

"Nice try, but wrong answer," drawled Two-Bit.

"Vietnam."

"Ding, ding, you win."

I smiled slightly; I dropped to the ground and sat on the dirty floor cross-legged. Two-Bit sat down beside me, I could see him trying to get his hand to reach for mine and I tried not to laugh. He still lacked the necessary skills in relationships at times.

"I just don't want them to go, you know?" I said, holding his hand so he'd stop fidgeting. "I know none of us do, but it just stresses me out that they will. I'm just so scared of them dying, Two-Bit. I don't think I could take it if someone else died."

I looked away from him and his free hand stroked my arm, he had good intentions even if he didn't have a clue what to say. Sometimes I didn't know what I was speaking about; I was just so riled up about everything my emotions got in the way of thinking rationally.

No matter how much I told people I didn't want them to go, that I didn't want them to die it didn't change the fact. They were going, they could die. No words could comfort me, it was best people didn't try because then reality would just hit me harder if it came true.

"I think you should stop thinking about Vietnam," said Two-Bit.

"I want to."

"Then do," he said determinedly. "Look I got a job, just like you asked me. We should think about that, whatever this plan of yours is than Vietnam. About you goin' away to college, Pix, something like that."

I nodded my head furiously. "Yes, that's a good idea."

"So what is this plan then?" Two-Bit asked, he was trying to tone down his excitement but his eyes gave him away. "Are we gonna run away together? To Texas and become cowboys?"

"You don't have to leave Tulsa to be a cowboy, Mathews," I said to him, smiling. "That ain't the plan, but you getting a job sets it in motion."

"Am I going to have to do something illegal?"

"No," I said, "And you actually say that like you're some sort of law-abiding citizen."

Two-Bit grinned. "What's the big plan then, Pixiedust?"

"We're going to save that money so if I get into college we get the hell out of this town," I told him, and I was dead serious. "We get out of here, and then we don't come back."

Two-Bit nodded his head and I squeezed his hand. He didn't look to be taking this seriously, but I meant it. Once I got out I don't think I'd want to come back, not to live this life over again at least.


	6. Chapter 5

_the boys went down / with a gun in their hand / their weapon of choice / their knees in the sand_

**Chapter Five**

After my brother accepted my diversion of an apology, and I'd informed Steve I was royally pissed he'd enlisted, yet again the world seemed to spin back into normality. Well, as normal as you can get when you have a timeline hanging over your head about the boys leaving Tulsa for Missouri for their training.

I found a way to get more shifts at work after Emily's birthday, I was glad too. I saved more in that time period than I would have ever if Soda hadn't been drafted. I wasn't avoiding him, definitely not. I liked the time I had with him; I think I was avoiding myself. That, in itself, sounds completely insane but it's true.

I was avoiding any time I had to spend alone with my thoughts. I hated that time, I thought horrible things then. I thought about what would happen if Soda would die, I'd half give myself nightmares.

I liked to tire myself out so much I didn't need to think. I even got Two-Bit to think for me, that's how desperate I was to not think about the future. The future scared me now more than ever, even if it didn't scare the boys I took so much more notice of the war now it was reaching me.

It was always there, but it wasn't something I cared about. But now I had a reason to care, a reason I with I didn't have to have. Because naivety always makes it so much simpler, it's as though just when the complications in my life disappear I need a bundle thrown in so it won't be too easy for me.

"Hello, ladies," greeted Kate happily, leaning down on the counter. "How are we this sunshine-y afternoon?"

Jennifer, or Jenny really, grinned. "Absolutely fabulous, how about you?" she asked. "You're looking real nice, she looks good with short hair, doesn't she, Pix?"

I nodded my head, smiling at my brother's girlfriend. "It's true."

"I wish you'd let me do it to your hair," she responded with a wicked smile, she'd been after me for weeks to cut it like Twiggy since she had.

I wasn't that game; I preferred putting rollers in my hair and having waves. I didn't want to end up with something I hated; I knew what Ponyboy was like with his hair.

"I like Pixie's hair," stated Jenny, studying me. "Few people can get away with long hair, I gave up ages ago."

"Moving on from the discussion of hairstyles," I said loudly, "Anything we can do you for, Katie?"

"Isn't your shift over?"

I furrowed my brows and glanced at my watch. I smiled slightly and looked at her, she was shaking her head.

"Gimme a minute," I said rushing off to grab my purse and such.

The two were gabbing away like old friends when I returned; I don't think I mentioned how involved Jenny had become in my life. Not entirely, but enough to know my family somewhat. She knew Kate and Pony; she hadn't met my other brothers. I didn't want her to like Soda.

It sounds cruel but any girlfriend I have that likes Soda, stops becoming my friend within weeks. Not that I'm saying she would, she might not, but I was too scared to even test it.

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Sure thing, Pixiedoll," drawled Jenny. "I might call you about going to see a movie tomorrow, I hear something good is playing."

"I'll ask my brother," I said, giving her a hug. "I'll try scam a car."

Kate coughed loudly and Jenny giggled. Giving her a wave I followed Kate out to her car, she had a nice car. I wondered why she was picking me up but didn't bother asking, I didn't really need to know. It was just a curiosity, and as Darry informs me every second day, curiosity did kill the cat.

We didn't speak on the way home; we didn't speak much really these days. She was always over so we lost the need to speak and ask questions. I didn't mind, I don't think she did either. I liked her around though; the boys behaved better when she was there. I think Darry warned them, that or they had enough sense to act properly.

I really doubt the latter. I have limited faith in my boyfriend's and Steve's behaviour at times.

"My parents are moving to Norman," said Kate as she stopped the car outside our house. "My dad got transferred and Alice is going too. They want me to go."

I looked over at her, she looked pale. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't want to, I want to stay with Darry," said Kate honestly. "I told him that, he said I could."

"Then I guess you are," I stated. "I don't mind, Soda won't even be here in a few weeks. Ponyboy probably wouldn't even notice until Christmas, you should."

Kate glanced at me, nodding her head. "You think?"

"Hell, if the social workers say something well that's our only real problem," I told her. "You are such a good thing for my brother, like any of us are going to make the good thing go away."

"I'll tell him yes then."

I nodded my head. I reached out my hand and patted her arm.

"You're right for each other, don't worry, Katie," I said. "Parents are parents; they don't stop loving their children because you don't do what they want. They'll get it when they're meant to."

Kate smiled at me and didn't reply, I didn't expect her to. I didn't really know what she was feeling, I never imagined myself really leaving home intentionally. Other than college, I mean. No boyfriend was more important than my family, except Kate's parents were horribly overbearing so I got why he might be to her.

I left her alone in the car and hurried along inside, kicking off my shoes at first chance and falling down onto the couch on my stomach. Burying my head in the cushions I moaned slightly as someone started poking my leg.

I flipped them off, but they only laughed. I felt a shoe on my back, and whoever it was was making them 'walk' up and down me. I glared into the cushion.

"Go 'way," I groaned, rolling over and staring up at a smiling Sodapop. "I'm tired, I need sleep and you're just pissing me off, boy."

"Aww, poor baby," said Soda, chucking a shoe to Steve. "The little baby wants sleep, Stevie. Should we let the baby sleep?"

Steve grinned. "That is one ugly baby."

"Thanks a lot!" I cried out, sitting up and tugging the shoe out of Soda's hands. "What do you two clowns want, anyway? I'm not doing anything to you."

"Yet," drawled Steve, "You appear to be talking."

Soda smiled and sat down on my legs. "You know we leave in two weeks, right?"

"Oh, do you?" I asked, "I forgot."

I was lying through my teeth; Soda appeared to be ignoring me because he continued immediately.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm seeing a movie with Jenny."

Steve suddenly lit up a smoke. "How come we've never met this Jenny, she imaginary?"

"No," I retorted. "You don't have to know everyone I know."

"Thank the lord oh mighty for that," responded Steve coolly. "She's probably as deranged as you."

Soda started to tickle my feet. "I don't think you will be," he said as I squirmed. "I think you will be hanging out with Mr Steven Randle and I."

"Is this the part where if I don't give in you won't stop?"

"Yes."

"Fine!" I said, but he still wouldn't stop. "Soda, seriously, get the hell off my feet!"

Soda gave me a sweet smile and slid off my legs onto the floor, I gave him a horrible look and Kate finally entered the house. She gave us a smile and went into the kitchen, Soda and Steve exchanged wicked looks and I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to know what they were thinking, they were always harassing Darry about Kate.

"How come we haven't met Jenny?" asked Soda. "She some sort of man-woman,"

"No!" I said irritably. "Jenny is very pretty, thank you very much."

"Ah," said Soda.

Steve looked confused, I frowned at my brother.

"What am I being forced to do tomorrow then?" I asked. "If it's not interesting then I will ditch you, I have zero problems with that."

"She says as though it's so horrible to be seen with us," Soda said to Steve. "Like we're warlocks or something."

"You can be a warlock; I'm more like a goblin." Steve informed him.

I smiled slightly. "Where are we going?"

"Remember that old field? Out past the city?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, the one where Mom and Dad used to take us?"

"Uh huh, wanna go there?"

"Sure,"

Soda smiled. "Good."

I smiled too, but I couldn't help but wonder why there. I just thought I'd be dragged to help them pull girls, it works sometimes. I could attract girls for them, because then they think they can get in with them by being all giggly and friendly to me. I didn't like those days much.

It made me wish I wasn't of the female species at times. That was how we'd met Evie.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile, I've been really busy with university. Still am actually, so next update will probably be awhile too. Review in the meantime. ;)

And just for some clarification, Alice is Kate's younger sister. She featured in my second story as 'Ashley' but I got around to editing most of that out and replacing it with Alice. If you check I've probably got some still floating around in there, since I only ended up doing it in about six chapters and should probably finish at some point.

Take care. xx


	7. Chapter 6

_you pretended to cry / but I'm here and I'm cool / the way that it is / just give me a chance and I'll try to forgive_

**Chapter Six**

We left the next morning without a fuss, the boys were ready and waiting for me by the time I dragged myself downstairs. I was ready to flake out in the back of Steve's car at that time, but much to my utter surprise and confusion he told me I could drive.

Not that I can't drive, I'm quite good most of the time. I don't speed but I sometimes lose my train of thought which unnerves a lot of people if they're in the car with me. Plus Steve was one of those people in particular, who'd threatened me with everything under the sun if I ever attempted to drive his beauty of car. Those were his words, not mine.

The field Soda instructed me to drive to was just off of Keystone State Park, near Sand Springs. It was only about ten minutes away, I'm pretty sure it was part of the park because my parents took us there for picnics all the time when we were kids. Only my dad always referred to it as the old field where you'll find a spare boot or car tyre than as Keystone State.

I drove immaculately, or at least I thought so, the whole way there and Steve only moaned once. Because I apparently almost hit the trash can on the way out, sure thing, buddy.

"Is there any point to me sitting in a park with you two for a day?" I asked miserably, not budging from behind the wheel as I shut the engine off. "I get maybe coming here for an hour or two, sunbathing or something, but I can't see either two of you ladies wanting to do that."

Soda flicked me in the back of the head. "All you do is mope and moan, shut up for once,"

"I'm not removing myself from the car," I told him matter-of-factly. "We can talk in here; I don't want to get eaten by a bear."

"In the middle of a field?" snorted Steve.

I gave him a look. "You never know it might just see the two of you fatties and go 'well that's my lunch taken care of!' and then eat me as dessert. Now that doesn't sound fun to me."

"You and Pony could sit in a dark room alone and the shit you two would come out with would fuel the television sets for the rest of our lifetime," stated Soda.

"Imagination is the key to everything,"

"The local asylum would love to meet you," said Steve. "Have a lengthy chat about this said imagination."

I grinned and turned so my back was against the door and I could see Soda in the backseat. Steve kicked his legs out so they were on my lap and leaned back, looking very pleased with himself.

"So are you excited about this year?" Sodapop asked me.

"What's happening this year?"

"You're a senior,"

"Oh, that," I said thoughtfully. "Well, yes, I suppose I am. I wish you two would be there too, I can't believe first Soda drops out and then Steve does too."

Soda shrugged his shoulders. "I'd rather help put you and Pony through college," he said simply. "Be a waste on me, you two deserve it. Hell, Darry does too but he won't do anything for himself until he sorts us out."

"Sorts us out, what are we, naughty children?" I scoffed, "Darry should stop thinking about us, we're not that important."

Steve smirked. "Don't deny you'd be crushed if you couldn't go to college next year,"

"Of course I would, but if we couldn't manage it then I wouldn't go," I informed him, although I felt a knot grow in my stomach, I hadn't even thought of that prospect yet. "I'm not that selfish."

I was quite sure I knew what his reply would've been if it was any other day, but I have a feeling we were all skirting on niceties today. Which nauseates me, I'd rather have them insulting me the entire day than have them act kindly to me, it's as though I'm infantile and don't understand the miserableness of the situation.

I am pathetic, but I'm not that pathetic for them to act differently on my account.

"How do you feel about boot camp?" I finally asked, hugging my knees to my chest and darting my eyes between the pair. "Nervous? Scared? Or are you just hell bent on escaping so you can go to the beach and see all the bikini girls in the flesh?"

"The bikini girls are the only reason I'm going," Soda told me proudly. "My priorities are in order here. First are the attractive ladies, second is food and for third, I suppose, is fighting for my country."

"Yeah, ladies and food are always more satisfactory to firearms," I agreed with a smile, looking to Steve. "What about you? You actually enlisted."

"Your point being?"

"Well you want to go, don't you?" I asked, but I was being rather sardonic and his face echoed his impression of such an attitude, so Sodapop continued speaking before Steve could even start.

"When we go away Steve wants you to have his car," Soda said loudly, "You know, just to borrow and so no one tries to steal it."

I felt both my eyebrows practically shoot up into my hairline when he said that. I felt if it was a cartoon my mouth would've dropped open too, but I had better control of my body than that. I did turn and give Steve a very pleased look though; he looked half embarrassed I'd have actually said even if he'd never admit it.

"It's only because if you leave a car out in our neighbourhood and people know you're not there, it'll be gone in a day," said Steve insistently. "It's not like you're a great driver, you know. I mean, when I come back I'll have to fix the engine because you'll probably wreck it and everything – "

"If anyone asks me why I have your car, I'll lie and say I took it without you consenting," I told him as I cut through his rambling. "And I'll say you'll be real mad when you find out because I wasn't to lay a finger on it. I'll even say it was because your car is just so tuff I couldn't stand to see it not being driven."

Steve just smiled at me, so I smiled back. Sodapop snorted loudly but started to cough at the daggers his best friend was shooting him.

"Thanks, you know," I said finally, playing with my fingernails. "It is real nice of you, I promise to be real good at driving it and no one will be allowed to drive it. Swear."

"Especially Two-Bit," said Steve.

"Especially Two-Bit the one-man wrecking machine,"

Soda grinned. "He'll look like a right chick now, having a girl drive him around,"

"Oh he's always looked like a big girl," I said looking up at him. "I'd rather drive than have him drive me around in that piece of trash he calls a car. The brakes failed on him last week, you know."

"Again?" Steve smirked. "He's asking to get killed or something."

I laughed at him and as I opened my mouth to retort but Soda cut through me in such a serious manner I held my tongue. Especially considering the comment I had intended to make once he'd spoken, which was good because Soda doesn't like to hear me curse people.

"How are you two? You real serious-like?" he asked me, he looked so honest and stern at the same time. "He ain't been doing things he shouldn't, has he?"

I looked away from him and frowned. Steve sat up straighter, but I imagine that was because you could've cut the air with a knife right then. It went all tense and awkward at once, and I knew Soda was staring me out.

"Pixie Curtis, answer me,"

I held back my thoughts as I looked over at him. "Of course not, whatever he does isn't your business in the first place, Sodapop Curtis." I told him, trying not to sound too infuriated. "So don't stick your nose in where you're not wanted."

"You have then," Soda said, he was disappointed when there were no facts verified. "You have or you'd have laughed it off, I know you too good."

I immaturely rolled my eyes, but the situation warranted it. "You wouldn't know me if I passed you in the street," I responded. "And I never said I did, you're reading my words the way you want to."

I turned around and crossed my eyes, staring out through the windscreen and ignoring any possible invitations for future conversation. I'm quite sure he got the hint because he didn't ask anything else, Steve cleared his throat loudly but neither of us were too stubborn to quite say anything. He eventually took the keys from me and started to drive us home.

Before we'd stopped at our house I turned around to look at my twin, I gave him a weak smile and nodded my head to him.

He nodded back to me, "I trust you, remember that."

**A/N:** Apologies but I've been much too busy with university lately. Thankfully first semester is almost over, so hopefully I'll get some of my life back then before I get sucked into all again come August!

Much love. xx


End file.
